Many settings on a mobile phone are generally only available to users within the platform's settings application. Changes to these settings usually apply globally across the phone and any installed applications, and do not reflect the fact that users may wish to temporarily switch settings. Users are often unable to quickly change system-wide settings, such as accessibility settings.